The present invention relates to solid-state power conversion and more specifically to solid-state switch management, feedback, and control.
An inverter is an electrical device that uses switches to convert direct current into alternating current. The switches open and close in a pattern to create a reciprocating current back and forth through a load. Conditioning and other circuit functionality can be applied to the resulting reciprocating current to change or manage its frequency, voltage, and size. Switches in inverters may be both mechanical and solid-state.
Devices performing the converse function of inverters are called rectifiers. Rectifiers function to convert an alternating current into a direct current. Like inverters, rectifiers may use switches that open and close in a pattern to create a single polarity current through a load. Also like inverters, rectifiers may be both mechanical and solid-state.
Solid-state inverters and rectifiers may use electronic switches, including FETs and MOSFETs, to convert direct current into alternating current or alternating current into direct current. Solid-state inverters may be employed to provide AC power from DC sources such as solar panels, batteries, and fuel cells while solid-state rectifiers may be used to convert alternating current from a power grid or AC generator into direct current for use to charge batteries, driving DC motors, or powering other DC current loads.
As with all power management systems, conversion losses in both inverters and rectifiers can serve to reduce the amount of power available after the power has been converted to a useable form. The smaller the quantity of the loss the more efficient the inverter or rectifier is considered to be. Power losses may be attributable to switching attributes, including the buildup of electric charge in a circuit, and the opposition to current an electric charge buildup may provide.
Switches in solid-state inverters can be positioned in a two-by-two configuration, commonly referred to as an H-bridge. In this configuration pairs of switches can fire to create alternating current through the load.
Embodiments provided herein are directed to, among other things, inverters, rectifiers, switch topologies for power conversion, current conditioning, voltage conditioning, current and voltage sensing, switch feedback, switch timing, and switch topology. Other embodiments may be plausible as well.